Pailing Jade and Green
by bloodyshadow1
Summary: After weeks of recovering from her battle with the highbloods, Kanaya Maryam is ready to leave the hospital, and more importantly she is ready to consummate her matespritship with her beloved Nepeta. Sequel of Between Jade and Green, first time lemon.


I just want to let everyone know that this is my first smut fic, or lemon, so don't expect too much. Not only that but I'm out of my depth being a straight, male, virgin, but my creative writing teacher told us to write out of our comfort zones and I really wanted to continue this story. Hopefully it will be acceptable enough for people to like it, if not, constructive criticism is appreciated.

Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, not me of course.

Two weeks, it had been two weeks since Kanaya had woken up in the hospital. After the first week Feferi had cleared her to go back to her hive as long as she had someone to take care of her, which Nepeta had unselfishly agreed to do. Feferi agreed that Nepeta would be a good caretaker, but she was surprisingly strict when informing them that Kanaya wasn't to do anything strenuous for the next week. The two mid-castes blushed deeply when Feferi mentioned that strenuous activity included bucket filling, but agreed to follow her instructions.

It was surprisingly hard for the two of them to follow Feferi's instructions for the past week thought. It wasn't like their relationship was purely physical, or even a little physical at the moment, as they had just made their relationship official. Still, two young trolls in a new matespritship that had already been riddled with turmoil tended to want to consummate like bunnies. Even Kanaya, the designated mom/lusi of the group and therefore the responsible one, had been growing more and more impatient as she spent every day with her sexy new matesprit. Seriously, for the week that they weren't allowed to do anything Kanaya had to avert her gaze every time Nepeta tried to reach for something on a high shelf. And since it was the perfect torture for the rainbowdrinker, it seemed like everything Nepeta needed was on a high shelf that gave the world, and Kanaya, a perfect view of her spectacular behind.

But the dreaded week was finally over and after getting the okay from Feferi, Kanaya almost had Nepeta then and there on the Empresses' desk. But Nepeta had stopped her; earlier in the week they had agreed that they wanted their first time together to be special. Kanaya cursed her past self from a week ago who had agreed, she didn't know how much she would come to regret her words, but still she relented and helped an amused Feferi reorganize the papers Kanaya had swept aside in her has of lust before going back to their hive. They had agreed that their first time would be at, "Our Place," since it was where they had first kissed. So they decided to go camping for a few days and make a special weekend out of it; a human term, but one that fit.

They had been preparing this day since yesterday, food, clothing, tents, it was all ready to go, and while Kanaya didn't know much about roughing it other than her time from the game, she thought they had enough for a weekend. Nepeta had agreed with that adorable smile Kanaya had loved so much and the two of them departed. It was a pleasant walk since their destination wasn't that far, only an hour or two away from town at their pace. Kanaya had forced herself to take the lead though, if she walked behind Nepeta the whole trip, the two of them wouldn't make it to their destination. But they did, and just as every time before the majesty of the sight left Kanaya speechless until Nepeta shook her smiling.

They set up the camp, pitching the tent, setting up a fire pit, gathering wood, etc. without a word. Both of them too nervous about what they came here to do to speak, each terrified of ruining this special day with the wrong words. When she was finished with her chores Kanaya surveyed the campsite. It wasn't much, but that it was adequate and would serve their purposes, she thought beaming with a bit of pride toward her labor.

"It's actually kind of purtty," a voice from behind the jadeblood spoke up, breaking the silence.

Just hearing her matesprit's voice made Kanaya smile, "yes it is," she started by before she could finish a Nepeta sized figure slammed into her cuddling her from behind.

"Get a good look Kanaya," Nepeta whispered sultry from behind the taller troll. "Because I want you to always remember where I made you mine," she said bringer her arms from around Kanaya's hips to the rainbowdrinker's breasts over her clothes. She pushed her lips to the back of Kanaya's neck and planted kisses on any exposed skin she could find.

"N-Nepeta," Kanaya moaned, this was unexpected, but wonderful nonetheless and her lover took her moans that signaled her to keep going. Kanaya was suddenly aware of a few things at that moment; one was that she had gone far too long without sex. The other, was that even though she couldn't see Nepeta, she could tell the cattroll was naked.

Though Nepeta had never done anything like this before, outside of her wet dreams, she knew that Kanaya was going to be her first. She had waited weeks to do this with Kanaya, and even though they agreed to take it slow, herself control had finally eroded on this little trip of theirs and she had wanted to make Kanaya hers right then and there. A clothed Kanaya had become something of a fetish to Nepeta. In the few weeks they had spent living together Nepeta had seen her beloved's naked body, she had even helped bathe it a few times when Kanaya first came home. To say that it was fantastic and the second sexiest thing the cattroll had ever seen was an understatement, but Nepeta had a different kind of kink. She loved her woman wrapped in different fabrics and outfits; it was by far the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Every time she had dreamed or imagined filling a pail with Kanaya she always pictured the jadeblood wearing different sexy outfits or costumes as they made love. She didn't know why, maybe it was because she loved the feeling of cloth against her naked body, maybe it was because she loved playing with yarn and other stuff like it, or maybe it was because Kanaya wrapped in her fancy clothes screamed Kanaya and what could be sexier to her than Kanaya. Whatever the reason, all Nepeta knew was that Kanaya clothed and her naked got her pussy purring.

"W-what are you doing Nepeta," Kanaya moaned has Nepeta rubbed her breasts with one had while dipping the other past the rim of her skirt.

"Come on Kanaya," Nepeta said giving her girlfriend's neck a lick, loving the salty taste of the jadeblood's white shining skin. "You've done this more than I have, so I'm sure you know exactly what I'm doing. Come on Kanaya, we're alone; in a romantic place, and we both brought a fuckton of buckets. We've been planning on doing this since you got back to the hive, you know you want to do this," Nepeta half whined, half spoke seductively.

"Okay fine," Kanaya said as her worries melted away as Nepeta's fingers found her nook and played it like a pro. "But first," she said quickly turning around taking Nepeta by surprise, "this," she said as she cupped the smaller troll's face and kissed her for all she had. After what felt like forever of making out Kanaya broke the kiss and a strand of saliva connected them. "I've been waiting to do that since I saw you this morning," Kanaya told her and pulled her into a hug.

"I suppose that's as good of a start as mine," Nepeta said a bit dizzy from that kiss. "I also think that I we could use more of those," she said and pecked Kanaya on the lips, once, twice, three times, each lasting longer and got more heated. She started to move down her matesprit's body kissing her over her clothes until she got to Kanaya's midriff and finally kissed her lover's exposed skin with all she had.

"Nepeta," Kanaya moaned softly happy enough to let her lover explore her. Most of the time Kanaya was more of an equal lover, but the catgirl moved to quickly to keep up, but she promised Nepeta in her head that she would make up for her lack of participation.

"Trust me love," Nepeta replied to Kanaya's moan. She stopped her trail of kisses and pulled herself up by Kanaya's shoulders and kissed her partially open lips quickly and gave her matesprit's breasts a squeeze before going back down below.

Instead of returning to Kanaya's bare midriff once again she went lower to explore her love of Kanaya in a skirt. Giving her a wink, Nepeta dove under the jadeblood's skirt in a flash. For a moment it tickled Kanaya, with Nepeta's hair rubbing against her legs and belly, "Nepeta, that tickles," Kanaya said trying to speak as she laughed. "At least let me get undressed first," she said reaching for her belt.

"No," Nepeta said almost spoiled. She stopped Kanaya by putting one of her hands on the rainbowdrinker's thighs and giving it a rub. "I like it down here, it's like it's my own secret hideout and your skin lights it giving me quite the spectacupur view," she said as she observed the insides of Kanaya's skirt. The rainbowdrinker had worn the sexiest underwear she could make, she had tried to alchemize something a bit more risqué, but she had been unable to do so. Instead, beneath Kanaya's clothes she wore a matching set of lace undergarments; black and jade to match her makeup and her blood. Normally the contrast of the colors was perfect, but not in this situation where Kanaya was so fucking wet, her own jade colored fluids covered her underwear, leaving them much darker than usual.

Kanaya's face was fiery jade as Nepeta buried her face in her loins hidden within her skirt, "I'm sorry if it's a bit… 'Dusty,'" she said for a lack of a better word. "It's been quite a few sweeps since I've filled a pail with someone. Or even explored by myself," she said embarrassed.

Nepeta however was more than ready to prove Kanaya wrong, maybe up close her nook smelt a bit musky, but it was a pleasant musk that was Kanaya's scent. The sight and smell of Kanaya's wet and begging nook made Nepeta's own start to drip. There was just something intoxicating about it that made both of Nepeta's mouths water. "Then let me do the exploring for the both of us," Nepeta said, giving her lover a cute little smirk even if it was pointless since they couldn't see each other through Kanaya's skirt. Realizing that the act was pointless in the position they were in, Nepeta decided to pretend as if she hadn't tried to smile at her matesprit and instead went back to the plan of filling pails with Kanaya until she couldn't walk. That would come later though; right now Nepeta wasn't in the mood to fuck as much as make a little love, it was their first time after all. And making love took sweet time and a gentle touch, at least that's what all the other girls said when Nepeta asked them. "Here I go," she said out loud, more to herself than Kanaya, and she started their first time together.

Sexy as they were, Kanaya's undergarments had to go; they were blocking the way to her most precious parts that Nepeta desperately wanted to play with. Still, Kanaya had worn them especially for her, it wouldn't be right to treat them disrespectfully. So instead of just pushing the undies aside, Nepeta gave the black and jade material a nice long lick only a cat could give soaking the already damp unmentionables and feasted on an appetizer of what was to come. From the first taste Nepeta could tell that if she could do this all day and night she might have to actually seriously consider living within Kanaya's skirts. Maybe it would be hard for Kanaya to walk around with Nepeta camped out between her legs, but that was a problem that they would have to deal with when she wasn't jonesing on Kanaya nook fluids. She tasted different, in a fantastic and exotic sort of way, Nepeta didn't know what to compare Kanaya with, but she could live on her for the rest of her life and this wasn't even from the source.

For a moment Nepeta wondered what it would be like if she had Terezi's sense of taste and smell, but that only made her imagine Terezi in her position with her Kanaya and it made her angry. She had gotten over the hurt feeling she had when Karkat chose the blind legislacerator over her a long time ago, it wasn't like with Kanaya and Vriska. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt to think of the two of them together, and it certainly didn't mean that she was willing to entertain the idea of the tealblood taking another one of her flushed figures from her. Nepeta had almost lost Kanaya before only a few weeks ago, there's no way she would let anyone take her away from her, not through violence or seduction, not after today.

"Are you alright Nepeta darling," Kanaya asked softly through baited breathes cutting through Nepeta's anger mental picture. "Is something troubling you, or is it that I am I not up to snuff," she asked again, though the last part came out as a worried whisper. Apparently Nepeta wasn't as in control as she thought as not only were her nails digging into Kanaya's thighs, but she had let out a little growl of jealousy.

"Of course not Kanaya, just a bit of daydreaming that took an awkward turn. Trust me, you taste delicious," Nepeta said managing to pry herself from her loves loin's. No more focusing on the others, she promised herself, this is for Kanaya, and with that she dove back in. Kanaya in clothes might have been what got Nepeta hot, but those panties had to go to move on to the main event. So carefully the cattroll moved Kanaya's hands under her skirt and together the two of them took off Kanaya's unmentionables. One foot, then the other and Kanaya's panties were on the ground, if only for a split second before Kanaya picked them up and tossed them onto her bag. It made Nepeta's position awkward for a moment, but she could hardly blame her, those panties did their best to do their jobs while looking good doing it, no one could ask them for more. If she had one on hand she would have poured a fayo in their honor, but alas Nepeta didn't. She had more important, more enjoyable things to do at the moment anyway, like examining the best looking nook in the world.

Before everything went to shit, and even a bit after, Nepeta had always assumed like most girls that she was a bulge type of girl in the flushed sense. Not that, even back then, she thought that there was anything wrong with a nice nook or anything, but she had always thought that girls liked bulges and guys liked nooks mostly. But after she had started to develop feelings for the rainbowdrinker her internet searches seemed to stray towards nook bearing trolls as opposed to her previous bulge favorites. Yet none of the best pornstars and photoshopping could make a nook half as magnificent as Kanaya's in Nepeta's eyes.

The greenblood got close and took a whiff of her lover's treasure and got a nose full of Kanaya's familiar scent, and she couldn't get enough. She started with a finger, to probe the outside lips of her lover's nook before dipping a finger inside, making Kanaya moan. It was too much for Nepeta to endure without her own stimulation so she started to work to stem the flood in her panties and worked her own nook while teasing Kanaya's. The sounds Kanaya made out of pleasure drove her to work harder and faster, driving a finger in and exploring the rainbowdrinker's insides like it was an undiscovered paradise. She knew Kanaya was getting close to climaxing, but couldn't help but prolong the wonderful moment, so she touched and teased everywhere but the little bud of nerves at the top of her matesprit's opening, that she was saving for the main event.

Without warning she stopped and drew herself out from Kanaya's skirt. Standing up, Nepeta walked away from her panting lover and walked towards their campsite. With already weak and trembling legs from pleasure, Kanaya fell to the ground on her ass without Nepeta holding her up with her face. "Where are you going," Kanaya huffed each word out painfully. If another sounded like that they would be accused of whining, but since Kanaya didn't whine that couldn't be the case.

"Calm down, I'll be right back," Nepeta assured her almost official matesprit calling from over her shoulder. After a few seconds of rummaging Nepeta found what she was looking for, one of the dozen buckets she had brought in anticipation of their lesion. Holding the dirty tool made Nepeta's cheeks flush green almost as much as going down on Kanaya had, it was her first time after all. But if she was going to give her virginity away to anyway she was glad it was Kanaya, "I just wanted to prepare for the moment. I don't want evidence of our first time to be splashed on the ground like wild animals," She said blushing

Kanaya managed to catch her breath and stand up. As she stared at her lover Kanaya promised that Nepeta was her new goddess. Standing there naked, with Kanaya's genetic material covering her face, bucket in hand, Kanaya had never seen anything more beautiful. As if she was the legendary Disciple reborn, Kanaya was in awe of Nepeta. She was so awestruck by her lover she didn't even realize that Nepeta was so close to her until the smaller girl reached up and smashed their lips together in a fiery kiss.

"Now," Nepeta said giving her head a cute little tilt of a troll half her age and blushed lightly, "let's get started again." Lowering herself down to her knees again, Nepeta placed the bucket under her lover's nook and dove back into Kanaya, her tongue moving with a furocity that dwarfed her previous attempt.

Kanaya didn't take long under Nepeta's new assault. Her body was already sensitive and craving the orgasm she had been previously denied. Nepeta wasn't exactly skilled at the act of cunninglingus yet do to inexperience, but her passion and attentiveness made up for the skill she had yet to mastered.

With her eyes rolling back into her head Kanaya had to think that lover was so cruel in some ways, leaving as she almost achieved her release, but she was so wonderful in others that the rainbowdrinker cared little about the cattroll's faults. Her climax building rapidly, like a forest caught on fire, she thought it couldn't get any better. Then Nepeta moved her teeth found Kanaya's clit and gave it a light bite and the rainbowdrinker saw Gog for a moment as she screamed, "NEPETA!" to the world. Kanaya came harder than she ever had, harder than her times with Vriska or alone. Her jade fluids gushed out of her filling the bucket beneath her and covering Nepeta's face to Kanaya's embarrassment. Weak in the knees she fell to her back panting, "thank you Nepeta, thank you for that. I'm sorry about…," she was about to apologize for covering Nepeta's face with her reproductive material, but she trailed off. Nepeta didn't seem to mind at all being covered with Kanaya's cum.

In fact, Nepeta seemed to revel in being covered with her matesprits love nectar, licking it up as if it was worth more than water in the desert. Slipping a finger inside her own nook, Nepeta pleasured herself until she was wet enough to drip green. She was far from her own orgasm, but the fact that she managed to make Kanaya cum seemed to light a fire making her feel as good as if she had her own. She was so close; she reached up to her chest and grabbed her breast without leaving her nook unattended. But she was stopped from her own self-love when Kanaya reached over and grabbed her hands stopping Nepeta's antics.

"No my love," Kanaya said shaking her head, "no hands. If you can stop licking me to get a bucket so we can do our first pailing right, than I can stop you from getting yourself off. After you gave me that delightful experience, I would be a poor matesprit if I didn't return the favor and you were forced to be responsible for your own orgasms. They are my responsibility from now on," Kanaya said, kissing Nepeta deeply, ignoring the face that her lover's lips were covered with Kanaya's own genetic material. "If we're going to pail, then we're going to do it right and I'm going to , which is why I brought just the thing for to make our first time special," she said giving Nepeta a smile she had never seen before on Kanaya. "I'm going to make you feel as good as you made me, I promise," she promised before laying Nepeta down.

In the future that smile would delight and frustrate Nepeta to know end, but she didn't know that now, she only knew that it looked good on Kanaya's face and she wanted to know where she was going with it. She shivered in anticipation, waiting for Kanaya to fulfill her promise.


End file.
